Guess who just came into town?
by xsweetheartx17
Summary: What happens when William and Skandar,from the Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe come to Boston and chose to stay at the Tipton?
1. Guess who Just Came into Town?

* * *

What happens when Will and Skandar fom the Chronicles of Narnia, come to Boston and stay at the Tipton?...

* * *

_Around 11 in the morning, Zach adn Cody are making their way down to the lobby with their skateboards. The elevator door opens, and they're deafened by girls screming, right along with them (but for different reasons) are Esteban and Mr. Mosbey._

The twins excited, shocked and speechless, as they saw the lobby filled with screaming girls, zach's sight broke of the girls and spotted Maddie by the candy counter as usual. He skated over to Maddie, like Zach, Cody approached the candy counter, carefeul not to be pulled into the crowd by the girls.

"hey sweet thang, what's going on?"

"hey zach. oh nothing much...except the hottest guy ever is staying here, at the tipton!" squealed Maddie.

"what!" asked Zach in disbelief, "who, you...he.is..., **_WHERE_** is he ? I'll take him down like a man!"

"oh no you're not!" warned Mosbry, appearing out of nowhere, "if you even **_think_ **about harming our guests, you'll be harmed by your mother when she is yelling at you for taking away her job!"

"huh?" asked a confused zach.

" he means, if we try to harm his **_untouchable_ **guests, he'll fire mom, and we'll get blamed."

"smart, smart boy, cody.

said mr. mosbey.

"if you're as smart as i hope you are, you'll stay away from will and skandar. got it?"

"yes, mr. mosbey." they replied in unision.

"oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! how do i look?" maddie asked the boys.

"great, sweet thang, as usual."

"awww, thanks zack, but you always say that. CODY! _she demanded_

"what!" half squealed half shrieked Cody.

"how do YOU think I look?"

Cody took a second to look at Maddie

"umm..i think you look-nice...?"

"good enough for me, rigt now."

_Out of nowhere came the two actors, and dissapointd girls were escorted out of the hotel._

"hey," said will

"hi!" sqeaked a nervous Maddie.

_zack glaring at will_

"which candy so you have?" he asked

"what kind do you like?"

"i like mine sah-weet, hot, and blonde!like you!" interrupted zach

"hey, do you have smarties?" asked skandar

"no sorry, i don't think i have smarties."said maddie

"i know a smartie! he's my brother!"

"zach, smarties is a type of **_candy_**."explained maddie

"oohhh..that explains something"

"excuse skandar, he's really big on smarties..he's got a big sweet tooth at times."explained will.

"yea, you think you're so cool, will, _turning to maddie_ well, do you have a Nando's around here?"

"Are you starving?" asked Maddie

"yes, i am, because _will_ ate all my food on out way here."

_**"shocking **though Maddie **the HOT one takes food without asking, and the younger boy, seems mor charming than my william? impossible, i guess he's just lying, like a regular kid would do to get to your mind, to mess you up."**_

"well, i guess, i should go to my suite and unpack, i'll see you later." will winked

"bye, see you...dreamy sigh"

"so..i guess you like will too huh?"

"yea, Maddie, do you...?hmm?" asked zach

_cody rolled his eyes_

"i guess, i dunno, he seems nice."

'i have to admit, he may act a little more childish than me soemtimes, showin off his stuff, (like his electric razor) but he's a great guy."

"you know what's going to be nice! _said zach _"when i..."

"ZACH! i told you, dont even think about it!"

_Out of nowhere came London, who rushed to the Candy counter, seeming excited_

"MADDIE! oh my gawd, did you hear, william, and his little frinds are staying here!"

"yes, london i did hear...sigh."

"oh _tyrning to skandar _are you william? you seems a lot shorter, and a LOT less charming...oh and talk abotu getting a haircute, did you _want_ your hair to look like a mop?"

_the twin boys watching in amazement, they didn't london was THIS stupid, well they did, but who would mistake skandar for william?_

"HEY! _said skandar_ you should'nt be talking, who are you anyway?"

"ugh! you don't know who i am?"

"just as long as you're not that spoiled diva, london tipton, im pleased to meet, you, i think."

"um skandar? _whispering _that is london tipton."

oh, i guess i'll get out of here noe, and go unpack my things." said skandar, happy to get away from those crazy girls.

_zach and cody followed skandar to the elevator_

"so, you like Maddie?" asked cody

"like her, nah..plus she likes will, like everyone else."

"zach doesn't like will."

'You don't?" skandar asked zach

"no way man! he's trying to take away my woman!"

_skandar laughs_

"whats ao funny about some guy trying to take a girl away from her man? huh, huh?"

"nothing man, im sorry. uh, yea well im here, so yea, i'll go ..now"

"please exuse my brother

said cody

"he's crazy"

"yea..i know."

_skandar steps off elevator_

_later that day..._

_Carrie walks into the room and finds the boys unusually quiet_

"okay whats going on here? it's waaay too quiet."

"oh hi mom, cody and i are plannign something in our room..."

"where _is_ cody?"

"uh,in our room,duh mom!"

"Cody! come out here and give mommy a huugg!...cody?"

_carrie stps into the boys room_

"mom! i can explain!"

"oh really? you_ can explain why your brother is tied to a chair, and has duct tape over his mouth?"_

"yea see, mom. i needed help planning something, and,...i though cody was the perffect person."

_carrie takes tape off of cody's mouth_

oww! MOMMY! zach kidnapped me!"

"i did not i just sneaked up on you, and stuffed you onto a box, and brought you here."

"zach, you know that was the wrong thing to do."

"im sorry mommy" said zach, and started to cuddle in carries arms

_"this is a very interesting situation...im not buying it"_

"zach, that won't help you.if i see something funny going on here again, you're going to be grounded..understood mister?"

"yes, mom."

_carrie walsk out of room_

"ok, smartie, are you gonna help me or not?"

"that depends, what kinda plan?"responded cody _obviuosly,zach still thought smarties referred to him and not a type of candy_

"to get that will, guy of course!and they call you the smartie! psht!"

_cody rolls his eyes_

"no way!we'll get arrested?"

"why? they'r just guys.."

"no...they're actors, FAMOUS actors, if we do anything to them, we'll get arrested!"

"i don't care! i won' let will steal maddie!"

_with that final word, zach stepped out of the suite to catch the elevator_

yea right, like he can come up with a plan all by himself"said cody to himself.

'AHHH! I GOT NOTHING!" screamed zach from the hallway, still waiting for the elevator.

to be continued...


	2. Wacky Situations at the Titpton

_Previously: Will and Skandar stay at the Tipton; Zack hated Will from the start for trying to steal Maddie. Zack kidnaps Cody, and asks to helps him come up with a plan to get rid of Will, Cody refuses, leaving Zack to come up with something on is own._

"Now, what will Mr. William Moseley hate so much he'll just _have_ to check out of the Tipton?" Zack asked himself...he was a little resented by his brother, for he had refused to help him gain Maddie back, after knowing how much she means to him.

For the first time in his life, Zack actually used a notebook to _write_ in it.

Skandar stepped into the elevator, "I see you're still trying to get rid of my old mate, huh?" he said.

"What? Nooo…why did you think that!" said Zack, blowing his cover.

"'Cuz of your notebook."

"Wha…" Zack looked down at his book; he saw he had written "ZACK'S BOOK OF HOW TO GET RID OF WILL….mwahahaha." across his book in orange sharpie.

laughing nervously Zack gets of the elevator

"What a weird kid..." Skandar decided to forget about Zack and his plans. He had other things to worry about. I mean what could he possibly come up with right, right? He finally got to the lobby, he stepped of the elevator.

Skandar went to sit down in an armchair, and flipped through magazines and newspapers. He decided to settle on the East Boston Times. He looked at the table once more and his eyes widened, he had found…SMARTIES! He took a handful of them, took them one packet at a time, took the wrappers of and shoved the candy in his mouth. Skandar had the sudden urge to jump up and sing "Dani California" By the Red Hot Chili Peppers, but decided to control himself. Instead he pretended he had read something funny in the newspaper and burst out laughing hysterically.

Cody came out of the elevator and got scared when he heard insane laughing, it was only Skandar. He walked over to him.

"Hey, you! What's your name? I gotta tell you something!

"DUDE! Didn't I just see you in the elevator? How…wah…? I knew you were a weird kid! You're trying to get me all loopy but it's not gonna work now is it smart guy!"

"Did you have sugar?" Cody asked.

"NO! Whatmakesyousaythat! WhatmakesyouthinkIhadcandy! Huhhuh!" Skandar had obviously had candy, no doubt about it.

"sigh this is hopeless right now, I'll come back later…"

Cody went over to the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie, have you seen Will?"

"No, I haven't, but if you do please tell me where he is! I made something for him…"

Maddie reached down and pulled back up a heart shaped box of chocolate, and a cake. The heart looked normal but what was inside?

"Maddie, what's inside the heart?" he asked curiously

"Oh nothing, just a homemade present from me to him…" she sounded dreamy and slightly delusional when she said "Me to him."

Everyone was getting wacky. Cody wondered where Zack was. He decided to take the elevator back to the suite. Hopefully when he got there Zack wouldn't kidnap him again.

Zack came out of the opposite elevator, and went over to Maddie at the candy counter.

"Hey, sweet thang. What's going on? You know any way top get rid of an unwanted person?"

"No Zack, sorry. Who do you wanna get rid of?

"Oh, no one. You know just wondering; people say it's good for kids to learn don't they?" Maddie should've realized by now that he wanted to get rid of Will.

"Uh sure. I guess. But since when do you wanna learn something besides new ways to destroy Cody's confidence?"

"Wh-whaaaat? A man can change his opinion about things? Psht…"

He ran of to the elevator before he could do anything even stupider.


	3. The Tipton is full of Wack people

_Previously: Cody left Zack to come up with a plan-alone! We all know Zack can't come up with anything, but whom will he turn to? Will he actually come up with a plan?_

Zack went to the elevator. He was going to pay a visit to his good small minded friend. He stepped of the elevator, and walked up a few stairs. He rang the door-bell, and out came London Tipton.

"Hey, Zack! What's up?"

"Hey London. I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what?"

"I need to know things about Will. What he hates and what he likes."

"gasp Do you like Will too? Oh my gawd! Maddie's going to be so shocked!

What are you talking about? I hate Will!"

"Oh, it's okay to not being able to open up to everybody."

"You don't understand. I want to get rid of Will! He's trying to take Maddie away from me!"

"Okay Zack, I'll play along. So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find out what he likes, what he hates, his bad habits and if he sleeps with a blankie or a stuffed animal."

"I'm on it! I just need to do something before i get into _ACTION!" _London went into her gigantic closet and stepped out all in black. Her hair tied up in a pony tail, and had black marks across her cheeks like an Indian.

"Okay I'm ready for _ACTION!_ But first, do you think this shirt goes good with these boots? Cuz if not, I ha-ave got to change!"

"You look great." Said Zack, getting tired of London already.

"sigh Okay good. Okay, Now I'm ready for _ACTION!_" Then she clapped her "yay me!" clap.

"Cody, where's your brother?" Carey asked.

"I don't know mom. Probably planning how to kill a guest. Who by the way is an actor! Now he's _really _going to be arrested and end up in jail. See! I told you all that somehow he would end up in jail!"

"Honey, you have to be positive of your brother."

"Mom, I am being positive. If I were being _negative _of Zack I would say he would somehow got abducted by aliens and woke up confused in Australia."  
"Why would that happen?"

"Mom, the world is a very, very strange place."

"I'll say. I'm a single mother; I have two boys, very different yet somehow the same. I'm a singer at a hotel, and my ex-husband's a rock star."

"Mom, I'm going to go down and search for Zack." Cody said as he stepped out the door.

"Okay! Don't take too long! It's almost dinner time!"

Cody found Zack in the hotel lobby talking over a walkie-talkie.

"Zack! C'mon! Mom says we have to go back up, it's dinner time!"

"That's what you want me to think, Co-dy! Are you sure it's not a trap you and your two other buddies have set up for me!"

"Zack c'mon! Mom said something about pizza."

"Let me think about it….N- wait did you say pizza?

"Yeah, mom said we're having pizza…I think."

"YES! Okay, let's go!"

"MOM! We're here!" Announced Cody.

"Boy's I'm right here!"

"So, where's the pizza? Huh? Huh? Huh? "

"Right here!" said Carey, holding it up.

"But, it's has….VEGETABLES!"

"Yeah! It's vegetable pizza! Yum!"

"Cody…" Zack growled…"This isn't pizza…YOU TOLD ME IT WAS PIZZA!"

"Zack! It is pizza, its vegetable pizza! "Said Carey.

"Get back here you little liar!" Zack started pacing towards Cody.

"Mommy…he's going to hurt me!"

"Zack! Stop it!"

Zack started to chase Cody around the whole suite.

"Zack Martin! Stop right there!"

Zack had grabbed Cody by the shirt but stopped and let him go,

"Mister, you better watch it, or else you can say good-bye to the lobby, the game room and everything else, and say hello to this suite for a month-without room service. Is that clear?"

Zack put on a puppy face, and went over to Carey…

"I'm sorry, Mommyyyy…"he said as he hugged her.

"Hey! That's my trick!" Cody said.

"Shut up!" Zack whispered.

"sigh Okay, I said it was dinner time, not Cuddle-Up-To-Mommy time."

The Next Day…

"Zack, where did you go? You left me alone yesterday in my super-spy-ready-for-action outfit." London said.

"Sorry, London. It was dinner time, so I had to go up to my suite."

"Oh, it's okay. I already bought another super-spy outfit!"

"That's great London. sigh…"

"What's the matter? I thought we were going to go on a mission-thingy."

"We are!"

"Oh, okay! Then I'll go put on my outfit. I'll be right back."

5 minutes later….

"Okay! I'm here! Don't I look fabulous?"

"Yea, yea. Can we get a move on here!"

"Ugh! Fine…"

"Okay, then here's the plan…"


	4. London, Obnoxious Mirror and Code Names

I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sry. I just had to catch up to my school things. But oh, well I'm back! Hope you enjoy!

And remember: NO FLAMES

_Previously: Cody and Zack are still in a feud. Zack goes to London for help and Cody is planning to team up with Will and Skandar. _

"Okay here's the plan…"Zack said quietly.

"Wait! You're not ready-"

"-for a mission!" Said Will

"We're…not?" Cody said

"No! Of-"

"-course not! I mean look at you! An orange shirt, and jeans!"

"You know what, you're right! "

"I am?"

"Yeah, we're not-"

"-ready yet. We need to-"

"Dress you up properly!"

"sigh that too…I guess. But no, we need-

"CODE NAMES!" the twins said at the same time

"Yea, but first, we need to get you ready for ACTION!" London said.

"sigh fine, let's go…"

"You're right, man!" Will said. "I'll be…uhhmm….The, the. I'll work on it."

"Okay, SmartandCute is the name for me."

"I'll be….BrownEyedBeast."

"I'll be…uh…..yeah. I'll work on that…"

"There, now, you're ready for ACTION!" London said excitedly.

"Lemme look in the mirror. Lemme seeeeeeeeeeee! Lemme seeeeeeeeeeee! "

"Okay, okay. Let me guide you to Obnoxious Mirror!" she said Obnoxious Mirror like it was the most wonderful name in the world, next to hers of course. Knowing London we knew that's what going on in her head….somehow.

"Okay LONDON! Lemme see what dang clothes you put on me!"

"Okay, but remember to go to sleep early tonight so you're not cranky-wancky tom-o-roooow! "

"Yeah, I'll make sure to go beddy-bye just in time, London…"

"Okay, but before you look…Obnoxious Mirror! What do you think of Zack?"

"Fabulous! But a little tip, take off the blind-fold!"

"Oh, yeah, I was gonna do that next." She said, and she did it as well.

"Okay, inhale exhale AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What did you do to me?"

"What? I beautified you!"

"I'M A BOY! Incase you haven't noticed yet!

"Calm down silly Obnoxious Mirror said it was "fabulous!" and I think so too!"

"Well you know what I think of Obnoxious Mirror…?" Zack said angrily, and slowly….I thinks it's time for him to go beddy-bye as well…"

"He he…Zack old chum what are you talking about? You know what I was thinking…?"

London and Obnoxious Mirror were waiting for a response…London felt like she was about to burst.

"I don't know! I just wanted to make it seem like I was gonna kill you for fun. But man, that was so cool! I gotta do that again sometime! You turning to London you, why? Why me? I mean, look at me!"

Zack looked into Obnoxious Mirror again and wanted to throw himself off the Tipton when he saw that London had given him an old T-shirt he hadn't worn since he was six, that said JMommy's Little Spy Jin sequins, and around it were many colorful rhinestones and sparkles the pants were okay, they were his own, and the sneakers were fine too. But the Shirt looked like something Cody would wear on this mission. Nah, doubt it, NOT EVEN CODY would wear a shirt with sequins on it!

"Will, have you come up with something, yet? Skandar and I need some help with the plan, and we need a spy." said Cody.

"So use Skandar! He's a sneaky freak, trust me. Everytime he comes over to my house, he targets me and then pounces on me." Said Will giving him a jokingly "shame on you" look.

"What? It's not my fault you're such and easy target. I mean usually you come down humming some song,"

"Sir, music is a big part of my life. laughs"

"Yeah okay, you two; Stop laughing, Will, you wanna stay her don't you?"

"Yeah, but I can't stay here forever you know. My mum and dad are all the way back in London; I have to go back some day."

"Yeah, but for now you're staying and we need a plan."

"I'm in." said Will and Skandar.

"Okay now here's the plan, Skandar you are the next youngest, and you're faster than Zack, so you will be the spy. If Zack catches you…run for your life. Will, are you a good prankster?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Okay, then I know Zack like the back on my hand. So I come up with the plan, and Will you bring them to life. Deal?"

"Deal" replied the other two.

"Okay, are we ready for action Zack?"

"Tomorrow London." Zack said through his teeth.

"Okay don't forget to get beddy-bye early wearly so you don't get cranky-wanky tomowwow."

"London…don't forget to take your smart pills."

"EW! I don't drink pills! They taste nasty! By the way, what are these "smart pills?""

"sigh Good-night London."

Zack went into the suite, and only found his mom.

"Hey Zack! Where's Cody?"

"Beats me."

"Kay, guys i gotta go. If I don't Mom's gonna call the FBI to come find me."

"Yeah, I wanna hit my hay." said Skandar.

"Same here. Except for the hay part. I sleep on a bed." said Will.

"Yeah okaaaaay. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Cody went up to the suite as well, and found his mom alone in the living room, sewing Zack's pants.

"Those pant's don't stand a chance of being worn again." Thought Cody.

"Hey Cody! Where were you?"

"Hi mom. I was downstairs with my friends, Will and Skandar."

"That's nice, you're brother's in his room. Can you tell him to come over to see if he likes how I fixed up his pants."

"Sure mom…"

"Hey Zack."

"Hey little Cody."

"sigh mom wants you to go to the living room."

"Alright fine."

Zack went out into the living room and Cody put on his pajamas.

Cody heard Zack scream.

"What's going on? What happened? What….."

"Cody don't worry. Your brother just doesn't seem that enthusiastic to see his new pants. "

"What's wrong with 'em?"

"THIS!" Zack turned around, and then on his behind were the words "READY FOR ACTION"

"What? London asked me to. She was sure you'd like it."

"Since when do we listen to London?"

"Zack I promise I'll fix your pants tomorrow. You boys better be going of to bed."

"But mom-"

"G'night Zack."

"G'night mom."

"G'night Cody."

"G'night Mom."

The boys were already in bed trying to go to sleep.

"Hey Zack?"

"What?"

"All this seems to be a lot of trouble just to get rid of someone."

"I need to get rid of Will, though. He's evil."

"You also thought Jesse McCartney was evil, he turned out to be pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess, But Cody, not everyone's like that."

"I know, I'm just making a suggestion."

"Well I didn't get it."

"  
sigh Maybe Will isn't that bad. Maybe he was just being nice to Maddie. You should really try talking to him."

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Ow!" yelled Cody.

"What's did I do?"

"Nothing there's just something hard and lumpy in my pillow."

"What is it?"

"I don't know. Lemme see. gasp"

"What? What is it? What?"

"TIM!"

"Tim?"

"Tim!" Cody said excitedly, showing Zack his pet rock.

Zack rolled over preparing to fall asleep.

"G'night Zack."

"G'night Cody."

"G'night Tim."


	5. A sad Surprise

In the Morning, Carey peeked into the twin's room, and woke them up.

"Boys! It's time to get up! C'mon or you're gonna be late."

"Morning Mom." Said Zack. "What happens if we _are_ late?"

"Morning Zack. You are going to school no matter what, and you are not going to the mall and entering a contest again." Carey said looking at Cody when she said "entering a contest."

"Morning Mom. I said I was sorry for that didn't I?"

"Yes, but saying sorry isn't enough. Nor is cuddling…"

"Kiss up!" whispered Zack to Cody, who didn't respond.

"Zack," said Carey giving him the "eye."

"No! Not the 'eye!' Its burns!"

"I love my boys." said Carey to herself as she walked out of the room.

The guys had breakfast and made their way down to the lobby.

It would have taken then 5 minutes if Cody hadn't gone back to check on Tim.

"Hey Cody. I've been thinking…"

"What?"

"Maybe you're right about this Will guy."

"I am? I mean, of course I am. I'm the smart one remember?"

"No, seriously, but I'm still annoyed at him for being 'nice' to Maddie. I mean what if he was really hitting on Maddie, not only being 'nice' as you said?"

"Zack, please. How do you really know that Will was hitting on Maddie?"

"Well, how do you know that he was only being 'nice?' you're not always right you know."

"I'm right 99 of the time, Zack. That's almost like always being right."

"What is it with you and fractions?"

"I didn't use fractions"

"Yes you did"

The bell rang and they were off to class.

"Hey Maddie…"

"Uh...hi, Will…." Maddie said with a slight blush.

"Do you have any chips or anything? I'll need them on the plane."

"Plane? What do you mean?"

"My mum is sick and I need to go see her."

"Oh…are you gonna come back?"

"I don't think so, Skandar and I need to hang out in our old places, and he'll be going with me, too. Even though he doesn't really want to."

"Oh, it's ok, you can take him…"Maddie said quickly (she didn't really like Skandar)

"Yeah, well bye." Said Will giving Maddie a kiss.

"Here……are…..your…………..chips." said Maddie blushing big time, still in shock and unable to speak properly.

"Thanks, Maddie." Said Will, he turned around, looked back at Maddie and walked out the lobby, and into the streets. Maddie's eyes, filled up with tears, but she knew she would see Will again, or at least she hoped she would. Had he actually liked her? Maddie felt he had, if he hadn't then why did he kiss? He had to like her… Maddie smiled at the thought, and continued to work.

"I've got it! I've got it! I'm a genius!" Zack rushed into the lobby.

"Zack, calm down,"

"No I will not!" He went over to Maddie "Hey sweet thang, whats goin on?"

"Oh, nothing…" Maddie said sadly

"What's wrong Maddie?"

"Will left-"

"Ah-ha! He _was_ trying to break your heart! I told you! I told you all, but you never believe me! Oh, noooooooo, you never listen to Zack, _ cuz Zack is stupid!_"

"Zack, he went to see his mom, she's sick. I think that's really sweet."

"Oh, I'm sorry Maddie."

"Yeah, Zack will never act that stupid again in his life….ok he will someday."

"I'M NOT STUPID!"

"Okay, Zack, you're the smartest, cutest guy in the world." Maddie said

"I am?"

"Only if you leave"

"Okay, I gotta go and work on my plan to get rid of Will"

Maddie and Cody looked weirdly at Zack..

"ZACK, WILL IS GONE!"

"oh, well thennnnn…….lets go bother Mr. Mosbey!"

"I'm with ya there…"

THE END OF ONE ADVENTURE, AND THE BEGINNING OF A NEW

a/n: I'm sorry I made it pretty short, but school's back and I have other things to do, I'm also sorry I didn't update for a while-school again. But school won't stop me from writing! D


End file.
